


The Abandoned House

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Cute, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Curiosity appeared in Supergirl's eyes before she flew to a dark house in Smallville. She frowned.





	The Abandoned House

I never created Superman TAS.

Curiosity appeared in Supergirl's eyes before she flew to a dark house in Smallville. She frowned. ''I don't remember seeing this house,'' she muttered. She landed and walked to a window. Supergirl looked into darkness. ''Sort of creepy.''

Supergirl gasped the minute she heard footsteps. She looked back. There was a new frown as soon as Reverend Amos Howell appeared.

''There you are. You said you were going to shop in Metropolis. You never said anything about battling villains or creatures as Supergirl.''

Supergirl scowled and stuck her tongue out. ''I never found villains.'' She began to turn to the house. ''I found this building,'' she said.

''The house is most likely falling apart. It's not safe.''

Supergirl glanced at Amos. ''You don't know how to have fun.'' She approached the door and opened it. She flew into the house and saw dusty floors. Webs with dust on windows. She began to look back again.

Supergirl's eyes were wide as soon as she viewed the preacher's smile. It stretched his face down and revealed long teeth.

A new scowl appeared.

''I know how to have fun,'' Amos said as he continued to grin near his foster daughter.

Supergirl shuddered and flew from the house.

THE END


End file.
